luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold as Hell
Next chapter >>> Chapter date June 6, 1972 Target Mary, an elderly maid. Inventory items needed You will need a metal padlock. Description The chapter starts with your grandfather entering the dining room just in time for you to blow out the candles on your 6th birthday cake. Your father reminisces about his own 6th birthday while your mother instructs the maid Mary to take you to bed no later than 10 o'clock, but only after you help her with the dishes in the kitchen. Once you are in the kitchen with Mary, time will stop, your vision will go blood red, your heartbeats will rezonate in your ears and Lucifer will appear and shut the kitchen door with his telekinesis. After this, things will go back to normal while you enter the HuD tutorial and receive guidance on how to dispatch the maid. Once Mary is dead, you will meet Lucifer who offers you a notebook, a flashlight and some batteries as gifts for your recent achievement. You will be instructed to recover the padlock from the freezer door and keep it on yourself so nobody will suspect your involvement in Mary's death. Detective McGuffin will investigate the maid's death and conclude that it was a "misadventure" likely caused by her age, heart condition and low temperature. Walkthrough Wait for Mary to go inside the freezer, pick up the padlock from the table corner, close the freezer door, lock it and lower the temperature. As per Lucifer's instructions after you meet him at night, you should go and recover the padlock from the freezer door. Notebook Updates *''Housemaid Mary. Mary is cleaning the cooler.'' *''I found a padlock on the table. This could be useful.'' *''Mary has frozen to death. I should get the padlock back so no one will suspect that it was me.'' *''I took the padlock. I should put this in my pocket so no one will find it. It might become useful later.'' Mentions * While attempting to activate the temperature controls before locking the door, Mary will caution you: "Get away from that, it's not a toy!", regardless if the door is open or shut. * You can open and close the freezer door or take the padlock off and put it back on as many times you like. The cooler isn't definitively shut until you activate the temperature controls. Following Mary into the freezer and walking around while she mops the floor will make her say: * "The longer you keep getting under my feet, the longer this will take me." * "Please, stop tracking dirt over my nice clean floors". * "What is it?" * "What is it? I don't have time for your shenanigans right now. Help me or be off with you." * "It's almost ten o'clock, get ready for bed". If you enter the cooler and stay close to the shelves on your left (where the "Cauliflowers" boxes are), your powers will drop, signalling the proximity of a cross (the one from the dining room). However, you cannot see it nor leave the kitchen to find it because Lucifer has locked the kitchen door. Halfway down the stairs to the dining room area, your powers will drop again, due to another cross being close by (the one from the bathroom where you find your toothbrush). At night, after recovering the padlock and holstering it, you can reopen the freezer door and see Mary's corpse. Notes * You receive the power of telekinesis at the end of this chapter. * You only have access to the hallways, stairs leading to the dining room and the dining/kitchen areas. * Gather all collectible objects you find as early as possible. In the room leading to the stairs down (lower left corner of the map), grab the light bulb and screwdriver from the cabinet. * When in the kitchen recovering the padlock , remember the bread basket on the counter right across from the door, the stove and the garbage bin under the water faucet. You will need them later on. Bugs Once you pick up the padlock and advance through the process of locking Mary in the freezer, the game will prompt you to open your notebook by pressing Q, which will do nothing until you actually have the notebook from Lucifer. However, when you do receive the notebook, you will get all the updates in order.Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters